Antayov Survives (History of Margovya)
Antayov Survives is an alternate history in Margovya in which Margovyan Vice President survives his wounds in the controversial traffic collision in Yobatav, Arbatskaya on November 17, 1981. The Accident In the controversial accident that happened in Yobatav, Arbatskaya on the night of November 17, 1981, a gun was reportedly fired, hitting President in the left shoulder, causing him and his vice president to crash into another sports utility vehicle. Sikhovich survives his wounds, however, Antayov was pronounced dead November 18 at 12:20 AM. However, in the moment that will greatly change history, the bullet will hit Sikhovich in the head instead of the shoulder, killing him on the spot, while Antayov, upon seeing the president fall, takes control of the car and avoids the crash, therefore surviving the accident. Antayov's Inauguration and Bulshitova's Arrest and Execution At 11:22 PM of November 17, 1981, forty-six minutes after the accident took place, at Yobatav, Arbatskaya where the accident took place, Boris Antayov was sworn in as the fourteenth president of Margovya. On the vice presidential conclave that followed the next day due to the position of the Vice President being vacated following Antayov's ascension to presidency, Senate President was elected vice president with a score of 175 out of 258 voters. Susana Bulshitova lost favor during the conclave right after the investigations regarding the death of Sikhovich has led the police to pinpoint her as one of the suspects. On January 5, 1982, after almost two months of investigation, Bulshitova was confirmed to have been the mastermind behind Sikhovich's case, was arrested, and was jailed. On August 7, 1982, Bulshitova's case was tried in the House of Justices. On the most controversial hearing in Margovya's history, Bulshitova was found guilty of second-degree murder and was sentenced to life imprisonment. However, after a series of escape attempts from 1982 to 1983, Bulshitova was retried in court. In the same trial, the deaths of small-time politicians in a serial-killer-like escapade from 1981 to 1983 were eventually attributed to Bulshitova based on her accounts of prison escapes, which added severe weight to her case. On July 18, 1984, after ten months of trial, Bulshitova was found guilty of multiple counts of murder and homicide, plunder, and obstruction of justice, and was sentenced to death via lethal injection. After spending six months inside a high-security cell specifically configured to prevent her from attempting to escape, Bulshitova was executed on January 4, 1985 on national television. Following her execution, three other Senators and eight representatives were forced to step down from their positions after being linked to Bulshitova's corruption and plunder cases. ATL changes to Margovyan Presidencies Boris Antayov was inaugurated as the fourteenth president of Margovya on November 17, 1981, a few minutes after Sikhovich died. Antayov, though winning the 1980 elections as Vice President under the Margovyan Distinct Party of Activists, announces that he will be supporting the Margovyan Federalist Party during the September 1981 mid-term elections, and officially made his transition to the MFP when he ran for a second term as President in 1983. During his term, Margovya, instead of going deeper in the abyss during this period, rebuilds itself from the problems brought about by the Barbarov and Sikhovich administrations. In 1983, Boris Antayov names Arbatskaya Governor and fellow actor as his running mate, and both win the elections. During Antayov's second term, more projects were implemented to quickly rebuild Margovya, most of them were way better than 's "Three Years to Ultimate Prosperity". In 1985, following the successful execution of Susana Bulshitova, three other senators and eight representatives who were linked to Bulshitova's plunder cases were forced to step down from their respective positions. In the election that followed, the Election Commission implemented the five-million-margot limit in the campaigning period, and imposed strict laws against violence, and this trend continued until Antayov's forthcoming third term. By December 31, 1985, crime rate was at an average of 73.42 mortalities (for the year 1985) as per the Government Commission, an all-time low since Agustin Sankt Pavlov stepped down from office. On June 1985, Robert Elemat announces that he won't be running for a second term as Vice President, and that he is retiring from politics. The next day, Antayov names Senator as his running mate, and Markovsky files his candidacy on August 13, along with Antayov himself. Both won in the 1986 elections, therefore granting Margovya more time to rebuild and improve itself. In 1987, Margovya's GDP increased by a whopping amount of 10.67%, and the both the economy and tourism of the country went higher. On his last State of the Nation Address on June 6, 1988, Antayov publicly endorses his vice president Yulian Markovsky to run for President under the Margovyan Federalist Party, while Markovsky names Senator as his running mate. Markovsky won by a landslide in the 1989 general elections against Senate President Pavel Konev; however, Dumayev lost to Sta. Conrada Representative by a very narrow margin as low as 69 votes. Yulian Markovsky was inaugurated as the fifteenth president of Margovya on April 6, 1989, however, the successful election of Konrad Kortesov into Vice President would make it hard for him to continue improvements that Antayov has brought about into Margovya. Category:Margovya Category:Politics (History of Margovya) Category:Althistception (History of Margovya)